Engineered proteins, such as multispecific binding proteins capable of binding two or more antigens, are known in the art. Such multispecific binding proteins can be generated using cell fusion, chemical conjugation, or recombinant DNA techniques. There are a variety of multispecific binding protein structures known in the art and many structures and methods have distinct disadvantages.
Bispecific antibodies have been produced using quadroma technology. However, the presence of mis-paired by-products and significantly reduced production yields with this technology means that sophisticated purification procedures are required. Bispecific antibodies can also be produced by chemical conjugation of two different mAbs. However, this approach does not yield homogeneous preparations.
Other approaches used previously include coupling of two parental antibodies with a hetero-bifunctional crosslinker, production of tandem single-chain Fv molecules, diabodies, bispecific diabodies, single-chain diabodies, and di-diabodies. However, each of these approaches have disadvantages. In addition, a multivalent antibody construct comprising two Fab repeats in the heavy chain of an IgG and capable of binding four antigen molecules has been described (see PCT Publication No. WO 0177342 and Miller et al. (2003) J. Immunol. 170(9): 4854-61).
U.S. Pat. No. 7,612,181 (incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) provides a novel family of binding proteins capable of binding two or more antigens with high affinity, which are called dual variable domain binding proteins (DVD binding protein) or dual variable domain immunoglobulins (DVD-Ig™). DVDs molecules are tetravalent dual-specific Ig-like proteins capable of binding two distinct epitopes on the same molecule or two different molecules simultaneously. DVDs are unique binding proteins comprised of two variable domains fused to the N-terminus of a bivalent antibody. The variable domains may be directly fused to one another or connected via synthetic peptide linkers of assorted length and amino acid composition. DVDs can be engineered with intact and functional Fc domains, allowing then to mediate appropriate effector functions. DVD format, due to its flexibility of choice of antibody pair, orientation of two antigen-binding domains and the length of the linker that joins them, may provide for novel therapeutic modalities.
While a variety of structures are provided in the art, some with advantages and disadvantages, specific constructs are required for preparing multivalent binding proteins with specific properties and which bind to specific targets. Additionally, new variable domain sequences can further improve the properties of the binding proteins. Accordingly, disclosed herein are dual variable domain immunoglobulins using the binding protein framework disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,612,181 (incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) and containing particular first and second polypeptide chains, each comprising first and second variable domain sequences (e.g., those listed in Table 1) that form functional binding sites for the binding targets such as IL-1beta and/or IL-17. In some embodiments, the first and second polypeptide chains comprise first and second variable domain sequences that each contain the three CDRs from one of the sequences listed in Table 1 and form functional binding sites for binding targets such as IL-1beta and/or IL-17.
The IL-1 superfamily is comprised of mediators of inflammatory processes with a wide range of biological and physiological effects, including fever, prostaglandin synthesis (in, e.g., fibroblasts, muscle cells and endothelial cells), T-lymphocyte activation, and interleukin-2 production. The original members of the IL-1 superfamily are IL-1α, IL-1β, and the IL-1 Receptor Antagonist (IL-1Ra, IL-1RA, IL-1ra, IL-1Rα). IL-1α and IL-β are pro-inflammatory cytokines involved in immune defense against infection. Both IL-1α and IL-1β are produced by macrophages, monocytes, and dendritic cells. These cytokines increase the expression of adhesion factors on endothelial cells to enable transmigration of leukocytes to sites of infection and re-set the hypothalamus thermoregulatory center, leading to an increased body temperature which expresses itself as fever. IL-1 is therefore called an endogenous pyrogen. IL-1 is also important in the regulation of hematopoiesis. IL-1β production in peripheral tissue has also been associated with hyperalgesia (increased sensitivity to pain) associated with fever (Morgan et al. (2004) Brain Res. 1022(1-2):96-100). IL-1 upregulates expression of cyclooxygenase-2 (COX-2) associated with pain. IL-1α and IL-1β also possess similar biological properties, including induction of fever, slow wave sleep, and neutrophilia, T- and B-lymphocyte activation, fibroblast proliferation, cytotoxicity for certain cells, induction of collagenases, synthesis of hepatic acute phase proteins, and increased production of colony stimulating factors and collagen.
Interleukin-17 (IL-17, also referred to as IL-17A) is a 20-30 kD homodimeric glycoprotein secreted by activated T cells at the site of inflammation. IL-17 acts as a proinflammatory cytokine by inducing the production of multiple adhesion molecules, inflammatory cytokines and chemokines in various tissues to recruit monocytes and neutrophils to the site of inflammation. IL-17 also plays an important role in the maturation of hematopoietic progenitor cells. Inappropriate or excessive production of IL-17 is associated with the pathology of various diseases or disorders including rheumatoid arthritis, asthma, lupus, allograft rejection, other inflammatory or autoimmune diseases and cancer.
There is a need in the art for improved multivalent binding proteins capable of binding IL-1β and/or IL-17. Novel binding proteins that bind IL-1β and IL-17 are provided herein.
In some embodiments, a binding protein is disclosed comprising first and second polypeptide chains, each independently comprising VD1-(X1)n-VD2-C-(X2)n, wherein: VD1 is a first variable domain; VD2 is a second variable domain; C is a constant domain; X1 is a linker with the proviso that it is not CH1; X2 is an Fc region; n is 0 or 1, and wherein the VD1 domains on the first and second polypeptide chains form a first functional target binding site and the VD2 domains on the first and second polypeptide chains form a second functional target binding site. In some embodiments, the binding protein is capable of binding IL-1β and/or IL-17. In an embodiment, binding proteins capable of binding IL-1β and/or IL-17 with high affinity are provided.
In one embodiment, binding proteins comprising a polypeptide chain that binds IL-1β and/or IL-17, wherein the polypeptide chain comprises VD1-(X1)n-VD2-C-(X2)n, wherein VD1 is a first variable domain, VD2 is a second variable domain, C is a constant domain, X1 represents an amino acid or polypeptide, X2 represents an Fc region and n is 0 or 1, are provided. In an embodiment, the VD1 and/or VD2 in the binding protein are heavy chain variable domains. In an embodiment, the VD1 and/or VD2 in the binding protein are light chain variable domains. In another embodiment, VD1 and VD2 are capable of binding the same antigen. In another embodiment, VD1 and VD2 are capable of binding different antigens. In still another embodiment, C is a heavy chain constant domain. For example, X1 is a linker with the proviso that X1 is not CH1.
In an embodiment, the binding protein disclosed herein comprises a polypeptide chain that binds IL-1β and/or IL-17, wherein the polypeptide chain comprises VD1-(X1)n-VD2-C-(X2)n, wherein VD1 is a first heavy chain variable domain, VD2 is a second heavy chain variable domain, C is a heavy chain constant domain, X1 is a linker, and X2 is an Fc region. In an embodiment, X1 is a linker with the proviso that it is not CH1.
In an embodiment, the binding protein disclosed herein comprises a polypeptide chain that binds IL-1β and/or IL-17, wherein the polypeptide chain comprises VD1-(X1)n-VD2-C-(X2)n, wherein VD1 is a first light chain variable domain, VD2 is a second light chain variable domain, C is a light chain constant domain, X1 is a linker, and X2 does not comprise an Fc region. In an embodiment, X1 is a linker with the proviso that it is not CL.
In another embodiment, a binding protein that binds IL-1β and/or IL-17 comprising two polypeptide chains, wherein the first polypeptide chain comprises VD1-(X1)n-VD2-C-(X2)n, wherein VD1 is a first heavy chain variable domain, VD2 is a second heavy chain variable domain, C is a heavy chain constant domain, X1 is a first linker, and X2 is an Fc region; and the second polypeptide chain comprises VD1-(X1)n-VD2-C-(X2)n, wherein VD1 is a first light chain variable domain, VD2 is a second light chain variable domain, C is a light chain constant domain, X1 is a second linker, and X2 does not comprise an Fc region is provided. In some embodiments, the first and second X1 are the same. In other embodiments, the first and second X1 are different. In some embodiments the first X1 is not a CH1 domain and/or the second X1 is not a CL domain. In one embodiment, the first X1 and the second X1 are short (e.g., 6 amino acid) linkers. In another embodiment, the first X1 and the second X1 are long (e.g., greater than 6 amino acid) linkers. In another embodiment, the first X1 is a short linker and the second X1 is a long linker. In another embodiment, the first X1 is a long linker and the second X1 is a short linker.
In an embodiment, the invention provides a Dual Variable Domain (DVD) binding protein comprising four polypeptide chains, wherein each of the first two polypeptide chains comprises VD1-(X1)n-VD2-C-(X2)n, wherein VD1 is a first heavy chain variable domain, VD2 is a second heavy chain variable domain, C is a heavy chain constant domain, X1 is a first linker, and X2 is an Fc region; and each of the second two polypeptide chain comprises VD1-(X1)n-VD2-C-(X2)n, wherein VD1 is a first light chain variable domain, VD2 is a second light chain variable domain, C is a light chain constant domain, X1 is a second linker, and X2 does not comprise an Fc region. Such a DVD binding protein has four antigen binding sites. In some embodiments, the first and second X1 are the same. In other embodiments, the first and second X1 are different. In some embodiments, the first X1 is not a CH1 domain and/or the second X1 is not a CL domain. In another embodiment, the binding proteins disclosed herein are capable of binding IL-1β and IL-17. Accordingly, in some embodiments, the binding proteins comprise at least two variable domain sequences (e.g., VD1 and VD2) capable of binding IL-1β and IL-17, in any orientation. In some embodiments, VD1 and VD2 are independently chosen. Therefore, in some embodiments, VD1 and VD2 comprise the same SEQ ID NO and, in other embodiments, VD1 and VD2 comprise different SEQ ID NOS. In an embodiment, the invention provides a binding protein comprising first and second polypeptide chains, each independently comprising VD1-(X1)n-VD2-C-(X2)n, wherein VD1 is a first variable domain; VD2 is a second variable domain; C is a constant domain; X1 is a linker with the proviso that it is not CH1; X2 is an Fc region; n is 0 or 1, wherein the VD1 domains on the first and second polypeptide chains form a first functional target binding site and the VD2 domains on the first and second polypeptide chains form a second functional target binding site, and wherein the binding protein is capable of binding IL-1β and IL-17, wherein (i) the variable domains that form a functional target binding site for IL-1β comprise a sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOs: 32-41 and/or the binding protein is capable of binding IL-1β with a KD of at most about 5.1×10−11 M, or at most about 3.4×10−11 M, as measured by surface plasmon resonance, or capable of inhibiting IL-1β with an IC50 of at most about 2.563 nM, or at most about 2.067 nM, or at most about 1.568 nM, or at most about 0.424 nM, as measured in an IL-1β neutralization assay, and/or (ii) the variable domains that form a functional target binding site for IL-17 comprise a sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NO: 42-47, and/or the binding protein is capable of binding IL-17 with a KD of at most about 4.8×10−12 M, as measured by surface plasmon resonance, or capable of inhibiting IL-17 with an IC50 of at most about 1.7 nM, or at most about 0.863 nM, or at most about 0.549 nM, as measured in an IL-17 neutralization assay.
In an embodiment, the invention provides a binding protein comprising first and second polypeptide chains, each independently comprising VD1-(X1)n-VD2-C-(X2)n, wherein VD1 is a first variable domain; VD2 is a second variable domain; C is a constant domain; X1 is a linker with the proviso that it is not CH1; X2 is an Fc region; n is 0 or 1, wherein the VD1 domains on the first and second polypeptide chains form a first functional target binding site and the VD2 domains on the first and second polypeptide chains form a second functional target binding site, and wherein (a) the binding protein is capable of binding IL-1β and IL-17, wherein (i) the variable domains that form a functional target binding site for IL-1β comprise: three CDRs from SEQ ID NO: 32 and three CDRs from SEQ ID NO: 33, three CDRs from SEQ ID NO: 34 and three CDRs from SEQ ID NO: 35, three CDRs from SEQ ID NO: 36 and three CDRs from SEQ ID NO: 37, three CDRs from SEQ ID NO: 38 and three CDRs from SEQ ID NO: 39, or three CDRs from SEQ ID NO: 40 and three CDRs from SEQ ID NO: 41; and/or the binding protein is capable of binding IL-1β with a KD of at most about 5.1×10−11 M, or at most about 3.4×10−11 M, as measured by surface plasmon resonance, or capable of inhibiting IL-1β with an IC50 of at most about 2.563 nM, or at most about 2.067 nM, or at most about 1.568 nM, or at most about 0.424 nM, as measured in an IL-1β neutralization assay, and/or (ii) the variable domains that form a functional target binding site for IL-17 comprise three CDRs from SEQ ID NO: 42 and three CDRs from SEQ ID NO: 43; three CDRs from SEQ ID NO: 44 and three CDRs from SEQ ID NO: 45; or three CDRs from SEQ ID NO: 46 and three CDRs from SEQ ID NO: 47; and/or the binding protein is capable of binding IL-17 with a KD of at most about 4.8×10−12 M, as measured by surface plasmon resonance, or capable of inhibiting IL-17 with an IC50 of at most about 1.7 nM, or at most about 0.863 nM, or at most about 0.549 nM, as measured in an IL-17 neutralization assay.
In an embodiment, the invention provides a binding protein wherein the first polypeptide chain comprises a first VD1-(X1)n-VD2-C-(X2)n, wherein VD1 is a first heavy chain variable domain; VD2 is a second heavy chain variable domain; C is a heavy chain constant domain; X1 is a linker with the proviso that it is not CH1; X2 is an Fc region; n is 0 or 1, and wherein the second polypeptide chain comprises a second VD1-(X1)n-VD2-C-(X2)n, wherein VD1 is a first light chain variable domain; VD2 is a second light chain variable domain; C is a light chain constant domain; X1 is a linker with the proviso that it is not CH1; X2 does not comprise an Fc region; n is 0 or 1, wherein the VD1 domains on the first and second polypeptide chains form a first functional target binding site and the VD2 domains on the first and second polypeptide chains form a second functional target binding site.
In an embodiment, (a) the binding protein is capable of binding IL-1β and IL-17, wherein (i) the variable domains that form a functional target binding site for IL-1β comprise: (1) SEQ ID NO: 32 and SEQ ID NO: 33, (2) SEQ ID NO: 34 and SEQ ID NO: 35, (3i) SEQ ID NO: 36 and SEQ ID NO: 37, (4) SEQ ID NO: 38 and SEQ ID NO: 39, or (5) SEQ ID NO: 40 and SEQ ID NO: 41; and/or (ii) the variable domains that form a functional target binding site for IL-17 comprise: (1) SEQ ID NO: 42 and SEQ ID NO: 43, (2) SEQ ID NO: 44 and SEQ ID NO: 45, or (3i) SEQ ID NO: 46 and SEQ ID NO: 47.
In an embodiment, the binding protein comprises two first polypeptide chains and two second polypeptide chains, wherein the binding protein comprises four functional target binding sites.
In an embodiment, the invention provides a binding protein capable of binding IL-1β and IL-17, wherein the binding protein comprises any one of: DVD2423 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 48 and 49); DVD2424 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 50 and 51); DVD2425 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 52 and 53); DVD2426 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 54 and 55); DVD2427 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 56 and 57); DVD2428 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 58 and 59); DVD2429 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 60 and 61); DVD2430 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 62 and 63); DVD2431 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 64 and 65); DVD2432 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 66 and 67); DVD2433 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 68 and 69); DVD2434 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 70 and 71); DVD2435 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 72 and 73); DVD2436 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 74 and 75); DVD2437 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 76 and 77); DVD2438 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 78 and 79); DVD2439 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 80 and 81); DVD2440 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 82 and 83); DVD2441 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 84 and 85); DVD2442 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 86 and 87); DVD3410 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 88 and 89); DVD3411 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 90 and 91); DVD3412 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 92 and 93); DVD3413 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 94 and 95); DVD3414 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 96 and 97); DVD3415 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 98 and 99); DVD3416 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 100 and 101); DVD3417 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 102 and 103); DVD3418 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 104 and 105); DVD3419 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 106 and 107); DVD3420 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 108 and 109); DVD3421 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 110 and 111); DVD3422 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 112 and 113); DVD3423 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 114 and 115); DVD3424 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 116 and 117); and DVD3425 (comprising SEQ ID NOs: 118 and 119).
In another embodiment, the binding protein comprises a heavy chain and a light chain sequence as shown in the Table 1 herein.
Any of the heavy chain, light chain, two chain, or four chain embodiments, can include at least one X1 linker comprising AKTTPKLEEGEFSEAR (SEQ ID NO: 1); AKTTPKLEEGEFSEARV (SEQ ID NO: 2); AKTTPKLGG (SEQ ID NO: 3); SAKTTPKLGG (SEQ ID NO: 4); SAKTTP (SEQ ID NO: 5); RADAAP (SEQ ID NO: 6); RADAAPTVS (SEQ ID NO: 7); RADAAAAGGPGS (SEQ ID NO: 8); RADAAAA(G4S)4 (SEQ ID NO: 9); SAKTTPKLEEGEFSEARV (SEQ ID NO: 10); ADAAP (SEQ ID NO: 11); ADAAPTVSIFPP (SEQ ID NO: 12); TVAAP (SEQ ID NO: 13); TVAAPSVFIFPP (SEQ ID NO: 14); QPKAAP (SEQ ID NO: 15); QPKAAPSVTLFPP (SEQ ID NO: 16); AKTTPP (SEQ ID NO: 17); AKTTPPSVTPLAP (SEQ ID NO: 18); AKTTAP (SEQ ID NO: 19); AKTTAPSVYPLAP (SEQ ID NO: 20); ASTKGP (SEQ ID NO: 21); ASTKGPSVFPLAP (SEQ ID NO: 22), GGGGSGGGGSGGGGS (SEQ ID NO: 23); GENKVEYAPALMALS (SEQ ID NO: 24); GPAKELTPLKEAKVS (SEQ ID NO: 25); or GHEAAAVMQVQYPAS (SEQ ID NO: 26); TVAAPSVFIFPPTVAAPSVFIFPP (SEQ ID NO: 27); ASTKGPSVFPLAPASTKGPSVFPLAP (SEQ ID NO: 28); GGGGSGGGGS (SEQ ID NO: 29); GGSGGGGSG (SEQ ID NO: 30); or G/S based sequences (e.g., G4S and G4S repeats; SEQ ID NO: 31). In an embodiment, X1 is not a constant region, is not a CH region, or is not a CL region. In an embodiment, X2 is an Fc region. In another embodiment, X2 is a variant Fc region.
In still another embodiment, the Fc region, if present in the first polypeptide, is a native sequence Fc region or a variant sequence Fc region. In yet another embodiment, the Fc region is an Fc region from an IgG1, an Fc region from an IgG2, an Fc region from an IgG3, an Fc region from an IgG4, an Fc region from an IgA, an Fc region from an IgM, an Fc region from an IgE, or an Fc region from an IgD.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method of making a binding protein that binds IL-1β and/or IL-17 is provided. In an embodiment, the method of making a binding protein that binds IL-1β and/or IL-17 comprises the steps of a) obtaining a first parent antibody, or antigen binding portion thereof, that binds IL-1β; b) obtaining a second parent antibody, or antigen binding portion thereof, that binds IL-17; c) preparing construct(s) encoding any of the binding proteins described herein; and d) expressing the polypeptide chains, such that a binding protein that binds the first and the second antigen is generated.
In any of the embodiments herein, the VD1 heavy chain variable domain, if present, and light chain variable domain, if present, can be from a first parent antibody or antigen binding portion thereof; the VD2 heavy chain variable domain, if present, and light chain variable domain, if present, can be from a second parent antibody or antigen binding portion thereof. The first and second parent antibodies can be the same or different.
In one embodiment, the first parent antibody or antigen binding portion thereof, binds a first antigen, and the second parent antibody or antigen binding portion thereof, binds a second antigen. In an embodiment, the first and second antigens are the same antigen. In another embodiment, the parent antibodies bind different epitopes on the same antigen. In another embodiment, the first and second antigens are different antigens. In another embodiment, the first parent antibody or antigen binding portion thereof, binds the first antigen with a potency different from the potency with which the second parent antibody or antigen binding portion thereof, binds the second antigen. In yet another embodiment, the first parent antibody or antigen binding portion thereof, binds the first antigen with an affinity different from the affinity with which the second parent antibody or antigen binding portion thereof, binds the second antigen.
In another embodiment, the first parent antibody or antigen binding portion thereof, and the second parent antibody or antigen binding portion thereof, are a human antibody, CDR grafted antibody, humanized antibody, and/or affinity matured antibody.
In another embodiment, the binding protein possesses at least one desired property exhibited by the first parent antibody or antigen binding portion thereof, or the second parent antibody or antigen binding portion thereof. Alternatively, the first parent antibody or antigen binding portion thereof and the second parent antibody or antigen binding portion thereof possess at least one desired property exhibited by the binding protein. In an embodiment, the desired property is one or more antibody parameters. In another embodiment, the antibody parameters are antigen specificity, affinity to antigen, potency, biological function, epitope recognition, stability, solubility, production efficiency, immunogenicity, pharmacokinetics, bioavailability, tissue cross reactivity, or orthologous antigen binding. In an embodiment, the binding protein is multivalent. In another embodiment, the binding protein is multispecific. The multivalent and or multispecific binding proteins described herein have desirable properties particularly from a therapeutic standpoint. For instance, the multivalent and or multispecific binding protein may (1) be internalized (and/or catabolized) faster than a bivalent antibody by a cell expressing an antigen to which the antibodies bind; (2) be an agonist binding protein; and/or (3) induce cell death and/or apoptosis of a cell expressing an antigen to which the multivalent binding protein is capable of binding. The “parent antibody”, which provides at least one antigen binding specificity of the multivalent and or multispecific binding protein, may be one that is internalized (and/or catabolized) by a cell expressing an antigen to which the antibody binds; and/or may be an agonist, cell death-inducing, and/or apoptosis-inducing antibody, and the multivalent and or multispecific binding protein as described herein may display improvement(s) in one or more of these properties. Moreover, the parent antibody may lack any one or more of these properties, but may acquire one or more of them when constructed as a multivalent binding protein as described herein. For example, different Fc mutants may prevent FcR, C′ binding, or extend half-life.
In another embodiment, the binding protein has an on rate constant (Kon) to one or more targets of at least about 102M−1s−1; at least about 103M−1s−1; at least about 104M−1s−1; at least about 105M−1s−1; or at least about 106M−1s−1, as measured by surface plasmon resonance. In an embodiment, the binding protein has an on rate constant (Kon) to one or more targets from about 102M−1s−1 to about 103M−1s−1; from about 103M−1s−1 to about 104M−1s−1; from about 104M−1s−1 to about 105M−1s−1; or from about 105M−1s−1 to about 106M−1s−1, as measured by surface plasmon resonance.
In another embodiment, the binding protein has an off rate constant (Koff) for one or more targets of at most about 10−3s−1; at most about 10−4s−1; at most about 10−5s−1; or at most about 10−6s−1, as measured by surface plasmon resonance. In an embodiment, the binding protein has an off rate constant (Koff) to one or more targets of about 10−3s−1 to about 10−4s−1; of about 10−4s−1 to about 10−5s−1; or of about 10−5s−1 to about 10−6s−1, as measured by surface plasmon resonance.
In another embodiment, the binding protein has a dissociation constant (Kd) to one or more targets of at most about 10−7M; at most about 10−8M; at most about 10−9M; at most about 10−10M; at most about 10−11M; at most about 10−12M; or at most 10−13M. In an embodiment, the binding protein has a dissociation constant (Kd) to its targets of about 10−7M to about 10−8M; of about 10−8M to about 10−9M; of about 10−9M to about 10−10M; of about 10−10M to about 10−11M; of about 10−11M to about 10−12M; or of about 10−12 to M about 10−13M.
In another embodiment, the binding protein is a conjugate further comprising an agent. In an embodiment, the agent is an immunoadhesion molecule, an imaging agent, a therapeutic agent, or a cytotoxic agent. In an embodiment, the imaging agent is a radiolabel, an enzyme, a fluorescent label, a luminescent label, a bioluminescent label, a magnetic label, or biotin. In another embodiment, the radiolabel is 3H, 14C, 35S, 90Y, 99Tc, 111In, 125I, 131I, 177Lu, 166Ho, or 153Sm. In yet another embodiment, the therapeutic or cytotoxic agent is an anti-metabolite, an alkylating agent, an antibiotic, a growth factor, a cytokine, an anti-angiogenic agent, an anti-mitotic agent, an anthracycline, toxin, or an apoptotic agent, or an immunosuppressive agent.
In another embodiment, the binding protein is a crystallized binding protein and exists as a crystal. In an embodiment, the crystal is a carrier-free pharmaceutical controlled release crystal. In another embodiment, the crystallized binding protein has a greater half life in vivo than the soluble counterpart of the binding protein. In yet another embodiment, the crystallized binding protein retains biological activity.
In another embodiment, the binding protein described herein is glycosylated. For example, the glycosylation pattern is a human glycosylation pattern.
An isolated nucleic acid encoding any one of the binding proteins disclosed herein is also provided. A further embodiment provides a vector comprising the isolated nucleic acid disclosed herein wherein the vector is pcDNA; pTT (Durocher et al. (2002) Nucleic Acids Res. 30(2); pTT3 (pTT with additional multiple cloning site; pEFBOS (Mizushima and Nagata (1990) Nucleic Acids Res. 18(17); pBV; pJV; pcDNA3.1 TOPO; pEF6 TOPO; pBOS; pHybE; or pBJ. In an embodiment, the vector is a vector disclosed in US Patent Publication No. 20090239259.
In another aspect, a host cell is transformed with the vector disclosed herein. In an embodiment, the host cell is a prokaryotic cell, for example, E. coli. In another embodiment, the host cell is a eukaryotic cell, for example, a protist cell, an animal cell, a plant cell, or a fungal cell. In an embodiment, the host cell is a mammalian cell including, but not limited to, CHO, COS, NS0, SP2, PER.C6, or a fungal cell, such as Saccharomyces cerevisiae, or an insect cell, such as Sf9. In an embodiment, two or more binding proteins, e.g., with different specificities, are produced in a single recombinant host cell. For example, the expression of a mixture of antibodies has been called Oligoclonics™ (Merus B. V., The Netherlands) U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,262,028 and 7,429,486.
A method of producing a binding protein disclosed herein comprising culturing any one of the host cells disclosed herein in a culture medium under conditions sufficient to produce the binding protein is provided. In an embodiment, 50%-75% of the binding protein produced by this method is a dual specific tetravalent binding protein. In another embodiment, 75%-90% of the binding protein produced by this method is a dual specific tetravalent binding protein. In another embodiment, 90%-95% of the binding protein produced is a dual specific tetravalent binding protein.
One embodiment provides a composition for the release of a binding protein wherein the composition comprises a crystallized binding protein, an ingredient, and at least one polymeric carrier. In an embodiment, the polymeric carrier is poly (acrylic acid), a poly (cyanoacrylate), a poly (amino acid), a poly (anhydride), a poly (depsipeptide), a poly (ester), poly (lactic acid), poly (lactic-co-glycolic acid) or PLGA, poly (b-hydroxybutryate), poly (caprolactone), poly (dioxanone), poly (ethylene glycol), poly ((hydroxypropyl) methacrylamide, poly [(organo)phosphazene], a poly (ortho ester), poly (vinyl alcohol), poly (vinylpyrrolidone), a maleic anhydride-alkyl vinyl ether copolymer, a pluronic polyol, albumin, alginate, cellulose, a cellulose derivative, collagen, fibrin, gelatin, hyaluronic acid, an oligosaccharide, a glycaminoglycan, a sulfated polysaccharide, or blends and copolymers thereof. In an embodiment, the ingredient is albumin, sucrose, trehalose, lactitol, gelatin, hydroxypropyl-β-cyclodextrin, methoxypolyethylene glycol, or polyethylene glycol.
Another embodiment provides a method for treating a mammal comprising the step of administering to the mammal an effective amount of a composition disclosed herein.
A pharmaceutical composition comprising a binding protein disclosed herein and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier is provided. In a further embodiment, the pharmaceutical composition comprises at least one additional therapeutic agent for treating a disorder. For example, the additional agent may be a therapeutic agent, an imaging agent, a cytotoxic agent, an angiogenesis inhibitor (including but not limited to an anti-VEGF antibody or a VEGF-trap), a kinase inhibitor (including but not limited to a KDR and a TIE-2 inhibitor), a co-stimulation molecule blocker (including but not limited to anti-B7.1, anti-B7.2, CTLA4-Ig, anti-CD20), an adhesion molecule blocker (including but not limited to an anti-LFA-1 antibody, an anti-E/L selectin antibody, a small molecule inhibitor), an anti-cytokine antibody or functional fragment thereof (including but not limited to an anti-IL-18, an antiTNF, and an anti-IL-6/cytokine receptor antibody), methotrexate, cyclosporin, rapamycin, FK506, a detectable label or reporter, a TNF antagonist, an antirheumatic, a muscle relaxant, a narcotic, a non-steroid anti-inflammatory drug (NSAID), an analgesic, an anesthetic, a sedative, a local anesthetic, a neuromuscular blocker, an antimicrobial, an antipsoriatic, a corticosteriod, an anabolic steroid, an erythropoietin, an immunization, an immunoglobulin, an immunosuppressive, a growth hormone, a hormone replacement drug, a radiopharmaceutical, an antidepressant, an antipsychotic, a stimulant, an asthma medication, a beta agonist, an inhaled steroid, an epinephrine or analog, a cytokine, or a cytokine antagonist.
A method for treating a human subject suffering from a disorder in which the target, or targets, capable of being bound by the binding protein disclosed herein is detrimental, comprising administering to the human subject a binding protein disclosed herein such that the activity of the target, or targets, in the human subject is inhibited and one or more symptoms is alleviated or treatment is achieved is provided. The binding proteins provided herein can be used to treat humans suffering from autoimmune diseases such as, for example, those associated with inflammation. In an embodiment, the binding proteins provided herein or antigen-binding portions thereof, are used to treat asthma, allergies, allergic lung disease, allergic rhinitis, atopic dermatitis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), fibrosis, cystic fibrosis (CF), fibrotic lung disease, idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis, liver fibrosis, lupus, hepatitis B-related liver diseases and fibrosis, sepsis, systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE), glomerulonephritis, inflammatory skin diseases, psoriasis, diabetes, insulin dependent diabetes mellitus, infectious diseases caused by HIV, inflammatory bowel disease (IBD), ulcerative colitis (UC), Crohn's disease (CD), rheumatoid arthritis (RA), osteoarthritis (OA), multiple sclerosis (MS), graft-versus-host disease (GVHD), transplant rejection, ischemic heart disease (IHD), celiac disease, contact hypersensitivity, alcoholic liver disease, Behcet's disease, atherosclerotic vascular disease, occular surface inflammatory diseases, or Lyme disease.
In another embodiment, the disorder or condition to be treated comprises the symptoms caused by viral infection in a human which is caused by, for example, HIV, the human rhinovirus, an enterovirus, a coronavirus, a herpes virus, an influenza virus, a parainfluenza virus, a respiratory syncytial virus or an adenovirus.
The binding proteins provided herein can be used to treat neurological disorders. In an embodiment, the binding proteins provided herein, or antigen-binding portions thereof, are used to treat neurodegenerative diseases and conditions involving neuronal regeneration and spinal cord injury.
In an embodiment, diseases that can be treated or diagnosed with the compositions and methods disclosed herein include, but are not limited to, primary and metastatic cancers, including carcinomas of breast, colon, rectum, lung, oropharynx, hypopharynx, esophagus, stomach, pancreas, liver, gallbladder and bile ducts, small intestine, urinary tract (including kidney, bladder and urothelium), female genital tract (including cervix, uterus, and ovaries as well as choriocarcinoma and gestational trophoblastic disease), male genital tract (including prostate, seminal vesicles, testes and germ cell tumors), endocrine glands (including the thyroid, adrenal, and pituitary glands), and skin, as well as hemangiomas, melanomas, sarcomas (including those arising from bone and soft tissues as well as Kaposi's sarcoma), tumors of the brain, nerves, eyes, and meninges (including astrocytomas, gliomas, glioblastomas, retinoblastomas, neuromas, neuroblastomas, Schwannomas, and meningiomas), solid tumors arising from hematopoietic malignancies such as leukemias, and lymphomas (both Hodgkin's and non-Hodgkin's lymphomas).
Another embodiment provides for the use of the binding protein in the treatment of a disease or disorder, wherein said disease or disorder is rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, juvenile chronic arthritis, septic arthritis, Lyme arthritis, psoriatic arthritis, reactive arthritis, spondyloarthropathy, systemic lupus erythematosus, Crohn's disease, ulcerative colitis, inflammatory bowel disease, insulin dependent diabetes mellitus, thyroiditis, asthma, allergic diseases, psoriasis, dermatitis scleroderma, graft versus host disease, organ transplant rejection, acute or chronic immune disease associated with organ transplantation, sarcoidosis, atherosclerosis, disseminated intravascular coagulation, Kawasaki's disease, Grave's disease, nephrotic syndrome, chronic fatigue syndrome, Wegener's granulomatosis, Henoch-Schoenlein purpurea, microscopic vasculitis of the kidneys, chronic active hepatitis, uveitis, septic shock, toxic shock syndrome, sepsis syndrome, cachexia, infectious diseases, parasitic diseases, acquired immunodeficiency syndrome, acute transverse myelitis, Huntington's chorea, Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's disease, stroke, primary biliary cirrhosis, hemolytic anemia, malignancies, heart failure, Addison's disease, sporadic, polyglandular deficiency type I and polyglandular deficiency type II, Schmidt's syndrome, adult (acute) respiratory distress syndrome, alopecia, alopecia areata, arthropathy, Reiter's disease, psoriatic arthropathy, ulcerative colitic arthropathy, enteropathic synovitis, chlamydia, yersinia and salmonella associated arthropathy, atheromatous disease/arteriosclerosis, atopic allergy, autoimmune bullous disease, pemphigus vulgaris, pemphigus foliaceus, pemphigoid, linear IgA disease, autoimmune haemolytic anaemia, Coombs positive haemolytic anaemia, acquired pernicious anaemia, juvenile pernicious anaemia, myalgic encephalitis/Royal Free Disease, chronic mucocutaneous candidiasis, giant cell arteritis, primary sclerosing hepatitis, cryptogenic autoimmune hepatitis, acquired immunodeficiency related diseases, hepatitis B, hepatitis C, common varied immunodeficiency (common variable hypogammaglobulinaemia), dilated cardiomyopathy, female infertility, ovarian failure, premature ovarian failure, fibrotic lung disease, cryptogenic fibrosing alveolitis, post-inflammatory interstitial lung disease, interstitial pneumonitis, connective tissue disease associated interstitial lung disease, mixed connective tissue disease associated lung disease, systemic sclerosis associated interstitial lung disease, rheumatoid arthritis associated interstitial lung disease, systemic lupus erythematosus associated lung disease, dermatomyositis/polymyositis associated lung disease, Sjögren's disease associated lung disease, ankylosing spondylitis associated lung disease, vasculitic diffuse lung disease, haemosiderosis associated lung disease, drug-induced interstitial lung disease, fibrosis, radiation fibrosis, bronchiolitis obliterans, chronic eosinophilic pneumonia, lymphocytic infiltrative lung disease, postinfectious interstitial lung disease, gouty arthritis, autoimmune hepatitis, type-1 autoimmune hepatitis (classical autoimmune or lupoid hepatitis), type-2 autoimmune hepatitis (anti-LKM antibody hepatitis), autoimmune mediated hypoglycaemia, type B insulin resistance with acanthosis nigricans, hypoparathyroidism, acute immune disease associated with organ transplantation, chronic immune disease associated with organ transplantation, osteoarthrosis, primary sclerosing cholangitis, psoriasis type 1, psoriasis type 2, idiopathic leucopaenia, autoimmune neutropaenia, renal disease NOS, glomerulonephritides, microscopic vasulitis of the kidneys, lyme disease, discoid lupus erythematosus, male infertility idiopathic or NOS, sperm autoimmunity, multiple sclerosis (all subtypes), sympathetic ophthalmia, pulmonary hypertension secondary to connective tissue disease, Goodpasture's syndrome, pulmonary manifestation of polyarteritis nodosa, acute rheumatic fever, rheumatoid spondylitis, Still's disease, systemic sclerosis, Sjörgren's syndrome, Takayasu's disease/arteritis, autoimmune thrombocytopaenia, idiopathic thrombocytopaenia, autoimmune thyroid disease, hyperthyroidism, goitrous autoimmune hypothyroidism (Hashimoto's disease), atrophic autoimmune hypothyroidism, primary myxoedema, phacogenic uveitis, primary vasculitis, vitiligo acute liver disease, chronic liver diseases, alcoholic cirrhosis, alcohol-induced liver injury, choleosatatis, idiosyncratic liver disease, drug-induced hepatitis, non-alcoholic steatohepatitis, allergy and asthma, group B streptococci (GBS) infection, mental disorders, depression, schizophrenia, Th2 Type and Th1 Type mediated diseases, acute and chronic pain, different forms of pain, cancers, lung cancer, breast cancer, stomach cancer, bladder cancer, colon cancer, pancreatic cancer, ovarian cancer, prostate cancer, rectal cancer, hematopoietic malignancies, leukemia, lymphoma, Abetalipoprotemia, acrocyanosis, acute and chronic parasitic or infectious processes, acute leukemia, acute lymphoblastic leukemia (ALL), acute myeloid leukemia (AML), acute or chronic bacterial infection, acute pancreatitis, acute renal failure, adenocarcinomas, aerial ectopic beats, AIDS dementia complex, alcohol-induced hepatitis, allergic conjunctivitis, allergic contact dermatitis, allergic rhinitis, allograft rejection, alpha-I-antitrypsin deficiency, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, anemia, angina pectoris, anterior horn cell degeneration, anti cd3 therapy, antiphospholipid syndrome, anti-receptor hypersensitivity reactions, aortic and peripheral aneuryisms, aortic dissection, arterial hypertension, arteriosclerosis, arteriovenous fistula, ataxia, atrial fibrillation (sustained or paroxysmal), atrial flutter, atrioventricular block, B cell lymphoma, bone graft rejection, bone marrow transplant (BMT) rejection, bundle branch block, Burkitt's lymphoma, burns, cardiac arrhythmias, cardiac stun syndrome, cardiac tumors, cardiomyopathy, cardiopulmonary bypass inflammation response, cartilage transplant rejection, cerebellar cortical degenerations, cerebellar disorders, chaotic or multifocal atrial tachycardia, chemotherapy associated disorders, chronic myelocytic leukemia (CML), chronic alcoholism, chronic inflammatory pathologies, chronic lymphocytic leukemia (CLL), chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), chronic salicylate intoxication, colorectal carcinoma, congestive heart failure, conjunctivitis, contact dermatitis, cor pulmonale, coronary artery disease, Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease, culture negative sepsis, cystic fibrosis, cytokine therapy associated disorders, dementia pugilistica, demyelinating diseases, dengue hemorrhagic fever, dermatitis, dermatologic conditions, diabetes, diabetes mellitus, diabetic ateriosclerotic disease, diffuse Lewy body disease, dilated congestive cardiomyopathy, disorders of the basal ganglia, Down's syndrome in middle age, drug-induced movement disorders induced by drugs which block CNS dopamine receptors, drug sensitivity, eczema, encephalomyelitis, endocarditis, endocrinopathy, epiglottitis, epstein-barr virus infection, erythromelalgia, extrapyramidal and cerebellar disorders, familial hematophagocytic lymphohistiocytosis, fetal thymus implant rejection, Friedreich's ataxia, functional peripheral arterial disorders, fungal sepsis, gas gangrene, gastric ulcer, glomerular nephritis, graft rejection of any organ or tissue, gram negative sepsis, gram positive sepsis, granulomas due to intracellular organisms, hairy cell leukemia, Hallervorden-Spatz disease, Hashimoto's thyroiditis, hay fever, heart transplant rejection, hemachromatosis, hemodialysis, hemolytic uremic syndrome/thrombolytic thrombocytopenic purpura, hemorrhage, hepatitis A, His bundle arrythmias, HIV infection/HIV neuropathy, Hodgkin's disease, hyperkinetic movement disorders, hypersensitity reactions, hypersensitivity pneumonitis, hypertension, hypokinetic movement disorders, hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenal axis evaluation, idiopathic Addison's disease, idiopathic pulmonary fibrosis, antibody mediated cytotoxicity, Asthenia, infantile spinal muscular atrophy, inflammation of the aorta, influenza a, ionizing radiation exposure, iridocyclitis/uveitis/optic neuritis, ischemia-reperfusion injury, ischemic stroke, juvenile rheumatoid arthritis, juvenile spinal muscular atrophy, Kaposi's sarcoma, kidney transplant rejection, legionella, leishmaniasis, leprosy, lesions of the corticospinal system, lipedema, liver transplant rejection, lymphederma, malaria, malignamt lymphoma, malignant histiocytosis, malignant melanoma, meningitis, meningococcemia, metabolic/idiopathic, migraine headache, mitochondrial multi.system disorder, mixed connective tissue disease, monoclonal gammopathy, multiple myeloma, multiple systems degenerations (Mencel Dejerine-Thomas Shi-Drager and Machado-Joseph), mycobacterium avium intracellulare, mycobacterium tuberculosis, myelodyplastic syndrome, myocardial infarction, myocardial ischemic disorders, nasopharyngeal carcinoma, neonatal chronic lung disease, nephritis, nephrosis, neurodegenerative diseases, neurogenic muscular atrophies, neutropenic fever, non-hodgkins lymphoma, occlusion of the abdominal aorta and its branches, occulsive arterial disorders, okt3 therapy, orchitis/epidydimitis, orchitis/vasectomy reversal procedures, organomegaly, osteoporosis, pancreas transplant rejection, pancreatic carcinoma, paraneoplastic syndrome/hypercalcemia of malignancy, parathyroid transplant rejection, pelvic inflammatory disease, perennial rhinitis, pericardial disease, peripheral atherlosclerotic disease, peripheral vascular disorders, peritonitis, pernicious anemia, pneumocystis carinii pneumonia, pneumonia, POEMS syndrome (polyneuropathy, organomegaly, endocrinopathy, monoclonal gammopathy, and skin changes syndrome), post perfusion syndrome, post pump syndrome, post-MI cardiotomy syndrome, preeclampsia, progressive supranucleo palsy, primary pulmonary hypertension, radiation therapy, Raynaud's phenomenon and disease, Raynoud's disease, Refsum's disease, regular narrow QRS tachycardia, renovascular hypertension, reperfusion injury, restrictive cardiomyopathy, sarcomas, scleroderma, senile chorea, senile dementia of Lewy body type, seronegative arthropathies, shock, sickle cell anemia, skin allograft rejection, skin changes syndrome, small bowel transplant rejection, solid tumors, specific arrythmias, spinal ataxia, spinocerebellar degenerations, streptococcal myositis, structural lesions of the cerebellum, subacute sclerosing panencephalitis, syncope, syphilis of the cardiovascular system, systemic anaphalaxis, systemic inflammatory response syndrome, systemic onset juvenile rheumatoid arthritis, T-cell or FAB ALL telangiectasia, thromboangitis obliterans, thrombocytopenia, toxicity, transplants, trauma/hemorrhage, type III hypersensitivity reactions, type IV hypersensitivity, unstable angina, uremia, urosepsis, valvular heart diseases, varicose veins, vasculitis, venous diseases, venous thrombosis, ventricular fibrillation, viral and fungal infections, vital encephalitis/aseptic meningitis, vital-associated hemaphagocytic syndrome, Wemicke-Korsakoff syndrome, Wilson's disease, xenograft rejection of any organ or tissue, acute coronary syndromes, acute idiopathic polyneuritis, acute inflammatory demyelinating polyradiculoneuropathy, acute ischemia, adult Still's disease, anaphylaxis, anti-phospholipid antibody syndrome, aplastic anemia, atopic eczema, atopic dermatitis, autoimmune dermatitis, autoimmune disorder associated with streptococcus infection, autoimmune enteropathy, autoimmune hearing loss, autoimmune lymphoproliferative syndrome (ALPS), autoimmune myocarditis, autoimmune premature ovarian failure, blepharitis, bronchiectasis, bullous pemphigoid, cardiovascular disease, catastrophic antiphospholipid syndrome, celiac disease, cervical spondylosis, chronic ischemia, cicatricial pemphigoid, clinically isolated syndrome (cis) with risk for multiple sclerosis, childhood onset psychiatric disorder, dacryocystitis, dermatomyositis, diabetic retinopathy, disk herniation, disk prolaps, drug induced immune hemolytic anemia, endometriosis, endophthalmitis, episcleritis, erythema multiforme, erythema multiforme major, gestational pemphigoid. Guillain-Barré syndrome (GBS), Hughes syndrome, idiopathic Parkinson's disease, idiopathic interstitial pneumonia, IgE-mediated allergy, immune hemolytic anemia, inclusion body myositis, infectious ocular inflammatory disease, inflammatory demyelinating disease, inflammatory heart disease, inflammatory kidney disease, IPF/UIP, iritis, keratitis, keratojuntivitis sicca, Kussmaul disease or Kussmaul-Meier disease, Landry's paralysis, Langerhan's cell histiocytosis, livedo reticularis, macular degeneration, microscopic polyangiitis, morbus bechterev, motor neuron disorders, mucous membrane pemphigoid, multiple organ failure, myasthenia gravis, myelodysplastic syndrome, myocarditis, nerve root disorders, neuropathy, non-A non-B hepatitis, optic neuritis, osteolysis, pauciarticular JRA, peripheral artery occlusive disease (PAOD), peripheral vascular disease (PVD), peripheral artery, disease (PAD), phlebitis, polyarteritis nodosa (or periarteritis nodosa), polychondritis, poliosis, polyarticular JRA, polyendocrine deficiency syndrome, polymyositis, polymyalgia rheumatica (PMR), primary Parkinsonism, prostatitis, pure red cell aplasia, primary adrenal insufficiency, recurrent neuromyelitis optica, restenosis, rheumatic heart disease, sapho (synovitis, acne, pustulosis, hyperostosis, and osteitis), secondary amyloidosis, shock lung, scleritis, sciatica, secondary adrenal insufficiency, silicone associated connective tissue disease, sneddon-wilkinson dermatosis, spondilitis ankylosans, Stevens-Johnson syndrome (SJS), temporal arteritis, toxoplasmic retinitis, toxic epidermal necrolysis, transverse myelitis, TRAPS (tumor necrosis factor receptor, type 1 allergic reaction, type II diabetes, urticaria, usual interstitial pneumonia (UIP), vasculitis, vernal conjunctivitis, viral retinitis, Vogt-Koyanagi-Harada syndrome (VKH syndrome), wet macular degeneration, or wound healing.
In an embodiment, the binding proteins, or antigen-binding portions thereof, are used to treat cancer or in the prevention or inhibition of metastases from the tumors described herein either when used alone or in combination with radiotherapy and/or chemotherapeutic agents.
In another aspect, methods of treating a patient suffering from a disorder comprising the step of administering any one of the binding proteins disclosed herein before, concurrently, or after the administration of a second agent, are provided. In an embodiment, the second agent is budenoside, epidermal growth factor, a corticosteroid, cyclosporin, sulfasalazine, an aminosalicylate, 6-mercaptopurine, azathioprine, metronidazole, a lipoxygenase inhibitor, mesalamine, olsalazine, balsalazide, an antioxidant, a thromboxane inhibitor, an IL-1 receptor antagonist, an anti-IL-1β mAbs, an anti-IL-6 or IL-6 receptor mAb, a growth factor, an elastase inhibitor, a pyridinyl-imidazole compound, an antibody or agonist of TNF, LT, IL-1, IL-2, IL-6, IL-7, IL-8, IL-12, IL-13, IL-15, IL-16, IL-18, IL-23, EMAP-II, GM-CSF, FGF, or PDGF, an antibody to CD2, CD3, CD4, CD8, CD-19, CD25, CD28, CD30, CD40, CD45, CD69, CD90 or a ligand thereof, methotrexate, cyclosporin, FK506, rapamycin, mycophenolate mofetil, leflunomide, an NSAID, ibuprofen, prednisolone, a phosphodiesterase inhibitor, an adenosine agonist, an antithrombotic agent, a complement inhibitor, an adrenergic agent, IRAK, NIK, IKK, p38, a MAP kinase inhibitor, an IL-1β converting enzyme inhibitor, a TNFα-converting enzyme inhibitor, a T-cell signalling inhibitor, a metalloproteinase inhibitor, sulfasalazine, azathioprine, a 6-mercaptopurine, an angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitor, a soluble cytokine receptor, a soluble p55 TNF receptor, a soluble p75 TNF receptor, sIL-1RI, sIL-1RII, sIL-6R, an antiinflammatory cytokine, IL-4, IL-10, IL-11, IL-13, or TGFβ. In a particular embodiment, the pharmaceutical compositions disclosed herein are administered to a patient by parenteral, subcutaneous, intramuscular, intravenous, intrarticular, intrabronchial, intraabdominal, intracapsular, intracartilaginous, intracavitary, intracelial, intracerebellar, intracerebroventricular, intracolic, intracervical, intragastric, intrahepatic, intramyocardial, intraosteal, intrapelvic, intrapericardiac, intraperitoneal, intrapleural, intraprostatic, intrapulmonary, intrarectal, intrarenal, intraretinal, intraspinal, intrasynovial, intrathoracic, intrauterine, intravesical, bolus, vaginal, rectal, buccal, sublingual, intranasal, or transdermal administration.
Anti-idiotype antibodies to the binding proteins disclosed herein are also provided. An anti-idiotype antibody includes any protein or peptide-containing molecule that comprises at least a portion of an immunoglobulin molecule such as, but not limited to, at least one complementarily determining region (CDR) of a heavy or light chain or a ligand binding portion thereof, a heavy chain or light chain variable region, a heavy chain or light chain constant region, a framework region, or any portion thereof, that can be incorporated into a binding protein provided herein.
A method of determining the presence, amount or concentration of IL-1β and/or IL-17, or fragment thereof, in a test sample is provided. The method comprises assaying the test sample for the antigen, or fragment thereof, by an immunoassay. The immunoassay (i) employs at least one binding protein and at least one detectable label and (ii) comprises comparing a signal generated by the detectable label as a direct or indirect indication of the presence, amount or concentration of the antigen, or fragment thereof, in the test sample to a signal generated as a direct or indirect indication of the presence, amount or concentration of the antigen, or fragment thereof, in a control or a calibrator. The calibrator is optionally part of a series of calibrators in which each of the calibrators differs from the other calibrators in the series by the concentration of the antigen, or fragment thereof. The method can comprise (i) contacting the test sample with at least one capture agent, which binds to an epitope on the antigen, or fragment thereof, so as to form a capture agent/antigen, or fragment thereof, complex, (ii) contacting the capture agent/antigen, or fragment thereof, complex with at least one detection agent, which comprises a detectable label and binds to an epitope on the antigen, or fragment thereof, that is not bound by the capture agent, to form a capture agent/antigen, or fragment thereof/detection agent complex, and (iii) determining the presence, amount or concentration of the antigen, or fragment thereof, in the test sample based on the signal generated by the detectable label in the capture agent/antigen, or fragment thereof/detection agent complex formed in (ii), wherein at least one capture agent and/or at least one detection agent is the at least one binding protein.
Alternatively, the method can comprise (i) contacting the test sample with at least one capture agent, which binds to an epitope on the antigen, or fragment thereof, so as to form a capture agent/antigen, or fragment thereof, complex, and simultaneously or sequentially, in either order, contacting the test sample with detectably labeled antigen, or fragment thereof, which can compete with any antigen, or fragment thereof, in the test sample for binding to the at least one capture agent, wherein any antigen, or fragment thereof, present in the test sample and the detectably labeled antigen compete with each other to form a capture agent/antigen, or fragment thereof, complex and a capture agent/detectably labeled antigen, or fragment thereof, complex, respectively, and (ii) determining the presence, amount or concentration of the antigen, or fragment thereof, in the test sample based on the signal generated by the detectable label in the capture agent/detectably labeled antigen, or fragment thereof, complex formed in (ii), wherein at least one capture agent is the at least one binding protein and wherein the signal generated by the detectable label in the capture agent/detectably labeled antigen, or fragment thereof, complex is inversely proportional to the amount or concentration of antigen, or fragment thereof, in the test sample.
The test sample can be from a patient, in which case the method can further comprise diagnosing, prognosticating, or assessing the efficacy of therapeutic/prophylactic treatment of the patient. If the method further comprises assessing the efficacy of therapeutic/prophylactic treatment of the patient, the method optionally further comprises modifying the therapeutic/prophylactic treatment of the patient as needed to improve efficacy. The method can be adapted for use in an automated system or a semi-automated system. Accordingly, the methods described herein also can be used to determine whether or not a subject has or is at risk of developing a given disease, disorder or condition. Specifically, such a method can comprise the steps of:
(a) determining the concentration or amount in a test sample from a subject of analyte, or fragment thereof, (e.g., using the methods described herein, or methods known in the art); and
(b) comparing the concentration or amount of analyte, or fragment thereof, determined in step (a) with a predetermined level, wherein, if the concentration or amount of analyte determined in step (a) is favorable with respect to a predetermined level, then the subject is determined not to have or be at risk for a given disease, disorder or condition. However, if the concentration or amount of analyte determined in step (a) is unfavorable with respect to the predetermined level, then the subject is determined to have or be at risk for a given disease, disorder or condition.
Additionally, provided herein is method of monitoring the progression of disease in a subject. Optimally the method comprising the steps of: (a) determining the concentration or amount in a test sample from a subject of analyte; (b) determining the concentration or amount in a later test sample from the subject of analyte; and (c) comparing the concentration or amount of analyte as determined in step (b) with the concentration or amount of analyte determined in step (a), wherein if the concentration or amount determined in step (b) is unchanged or is unfavorable when compared to the concentration or amount of analyte determined in step (a), then the disease in the subject is determined to have continued, progressed or worsened. By comparison, if the concentration or amount of analyte as determined in step (b) is favorable when compared to the concentration or amount of analyte as determined in step (a), then the disease in the subject is determined to have discontinued, regressed or improved.
Optionally, the method further comprises comparing the concentration or amount of analyte as determined in step (b), for example, with a predetermined level. Further, optionally the method comprises treating the subject with one or more pharmaceutical compositions for a period of time if the comparison shows that the concentration or amount of analyte as determined in step (b), for example, is unfavorably altered with respect to the predetermined level.
Also provided is a kit for assaying a test sample for IL-1β and/or IL-17, or fragment thereof. The kit comprises at least one component for assaying the test sample for an antigen, or fragment thereof, and instructions for assaying the test sample for an antigen, or fragment thereof, wherein the at least one component includes at least one composition comprising the binding protein disclosed herein, wherein the binding protein is optionally detectably labeled.